


That's My Girl

by Dec_lan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/F, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dec_lan/pseuds/Dec_lan
Summary: Prompt: "That's my girl"





	That's My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dansen Fic-week "That's My Girl" prompt, though due to health problems it's very delayed

“Aunt Nia?”

Nia glanced up from the computer screen to see Christina fidgeting in the doorway. She couldn’t help but smile. Her niece had grown so much from the scared little alien child she had found four years ago… Under Alex and Kelly’s guidance she had grown into a strong, inquisitive, kind eight year old. But as she looked more closely Christina seemed about ready to bolt. Nia got up, walked over, and sat on the couch patting the seat next to her.

“Come on sweetie, whatever it is will be made better by snuggles, I promise.” 

Christina made her way over to the couch, but sat ramrod straight clearly both uncomfortable and unconvinced. Nia pulled her in to snuggle next to her. 

“Bug… what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”

“I… no. I can’t! You’ll hate me… and you’ll tell mom and mama… and they’ll make me leave… and everyone will hate me!” 

Christina’s breathing had slowly gotten more panicked as she went on and she was now visibly shaking while gasping for breath. Nia was well versed in panic attacks and how to handle them with both Christina and her twin, having witnessed quite a few during the first year when the twins had been found and soon after placed with Alex and Kelly. She grabbed Christina and pulled her onto her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around her and placing her mouth next to Chris’ ear. 

“Chris! Sweetie, I need you to focus on my voice. I want you to match your breathing to my counts okay?” 

It took many minutes but eventually Nia heard Chris’ breathing get quiet and steady. With a final hug she gently placed Chris back beside her and then positioned them both so they were facing each other. 

“Bug… look at me. I know whatever is going on seems scary. But I promise you! From the moment I found you and your brother and brought you to the DEO you both found your way right into my heart. I’ve had the pleasure of watching you both grow into the most caring, kind-hearted children since you’ve come to live with your mom and mama. NOTHING you say could make me love you any less and I know your mom and mama feel the same. But I can see that whatever you’re going through is hurting you deeply and that scares me. Please sweetie tell me what’s going on?”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Nia worrying her thumb with her other fingers and the clock slowly ticking forward. Finally the smallest voice spoke from across the couch.

"I don't think I'm a girl?" Chris said tentatively.

"Okay." 

"No! I know I'm not a girl! You have to believe me! I'm NOT a girl!!" Chris responded having reached a full bodied yell by the end. 

"Bug! I need you to hear me okay? I believe you, and your mom and mama may need to adjust but they will be your biggest supporters. I know it all seems very scary right now, but you have to trust me on that okay?" Nia said, opening her arms and as expected she found them full of alien child moments later. 

"But how do you know?" Chris' voice was as tiny and soft as Nia had ever heard it.

"Because they've always accepted me, Bug"

Nia watched Chris knowing that what she'd said would take a minute to process. She wasn't disappointed when not a minute later a look of confusion crossed Chris face followed quickly by widening eyes and a mouth dropping open.

"But...but you've always been a girl." Chris said authoritatively, almost daring her to disagree. 

"You're right Bug, I have. Unfortunately the world didn't see it that way for a long time." Nia replied with a gentle smile. 

"Aunt Nia? Everyone says I'm a girl. But I don't feel like a girl, I feel like a boy, like Brody." 

“You know who you are Bug. What can I do to help? Would you like to tell your mom and mama?” Nia asked. 

“I… I don’t know… you’re sure they won’t be mad?” Christina whispered tentatively.

“Pinky promise.” Nia reached out with her pinky raised in the air, and couldn’t help but smile when a little pinky wrapped around hers. 

“I… I think I’d like to tell mom and mama.” Chris stated with a decisive nod. 

“When would you like to tell them sweets?” 

“Can we do it now? I don’t really want to wait any more?” 

Nia’s heart broke a little at the unsure look on Chris’ face. 

"Of course we can. Let me just get things shut down here and we'll head home okay?" 

*****

Loud voices and laughter could be heard coming from the living room the moment they walked through the front door. 

“Alex, Kelly we’re home!” Nia called out, even as she tried to figure out how to get everyone else out of the house. This was not a conversation that Christina should be having with the parentals for the first time with an audience… no matter how well it was going to go. 

“Mama, mom!!! Nia and I…Oh… hi Aunt Kara, Aunt Lena, Uncle Brainy, Uncle James, Grampa…” Chris trailed off as he made it into the room and looked around at all the people gathered. 

“That’s my girl! Did you have fun with Aunt Nia?” Alex questioned, throwing her child a brilliant smile. 

Chris’ face dropped immediately. 

“I’m not a girl! I’m a boy!!” The frustration and fear erupted out of Chris in a massive explosion. 

Alex and Kelly sat in momentary shock before Alex’s face fell. Nia met Lena, Kara, Brainy, James, and J'onn’s eyes in quick succession and indicated they should all take their leave. As she turned to follow, she felt a little hand reach out and grab hers and turned to find piercing purple eyes looking up at her. Chris seemed to be silently imploring her to stay, so she knelt down to put them at eye level. 

“Bug, would you like me to stay?” Nia asked softly. A firm nod was all the response she needed before she led Chris over to the couch that Kara and Lena had vacated. She got them both settled as Alex and Kelly stood up and pulled two chairs over to sit in front of the couch. 

“Chris? You know your mom and I love you. We would never say or do anything to hurt you intentionally.” As she said the words Kelly tilted her head to try and meet her child’s eyes. 

Chris couldn’t seem to decide how he wanted to respond and it came out as equal parts nod, shrug, and ‘no’ head shake. At that response Alex quickly moved over to the couch to take the spot on Chris’ free side. 

“Chris. Sweets… your mama and I love you so much. I know today didn’t go the way you planned, but you were coming to tell us something right?” Alex paused, and at Chris’ nod she continued. “Would you like us to start over and you can tell us whatever it is in the words of your choosing?” 

At Chris’ more definite nod, Alex and Kelly shared a look and proceeded to ‘rewind’ the last few minutes. They went so far as to retrace their movements to the point where Chris had walked into the room earlier. Nia looked over to Chris who was smiling slightly despite himself and they both rolled their eyes. 

“Okay you two… you long ago cemented your titles as the most adorkable couple. You can come back over here already” Nia called over to them as Chris nodded. As they made their way over Nia vacated her spot and moved to sit on the floor. She motioned to Kelly to take her spot while Alex retook her spot on Chris' other side and Nia laid her hand on Chris' knee for support. 

"Mom… Mama… I know you love Brody and I… you always tell us how happy you are that Nia found us, and how hard you fought to make sure we would be placed in a good home. You tell us we're the son and daughter you always wished for… but what if you didn't get a son and daughter that day? What if you got two sons? Would you still love us? Would you still love me?" 

Alex’s heart broke hearing the worry in her daugh-- her child’s voice. 

“Chris we love you both, not because you are our son and daughter… but because you are our children. Nothing will ever change that. Heck your mom almost killed me the first time she made me breakfast… if we can stay together through that, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Kelly said, giving Alex a loving wink. She couldn’t help but smile at both Chris and Nia’s shocked expressions. 

“Just a second… why am I only hearing about this now? Why have neither of you ever told this story?” Nia exclaimed. 

“Kelly exaggerates. It was nowhere near ‘almost’. It’s not my fault that Blueberry pancakes are a Danvers family tradition and she never thought to mention an allergy to blueberries! Also what she’s leaving out is that later that day I was able to realize that a shapeshifting alien had taken her form just by touching her hand ... but that’s a story for another day.” Alex retorted, sticking her tongue out at Kelly and rolling her eyes. “But squirt, your Mama is right. We love you and your brother for the wonderful children you are. What you’ve told us tonight doesn’t change that. If anything we’re just happy that you trust us to know who you are.” 

“Okay Squirt, I think you’ve had a pretty emotional day. We can keep talking this all out, or if you’d like we can put on some Steven Universe and tackle this more in the morning? But either way we just want you to know that your mom and I love you very much. Nothing you could tell us would ever change that. This will be an adjustment for all of us, and your mom and I are going to have to learn as we go. But we’ll always be 100% in your corner.” As Kelly finished speaking she met Alex’s eyes and they both pulled Chris in for a tight group hug, and then after a few minutes they met Nia’s eyes and beckoned her to join them. 

“If we watch Steven Universe, can I pick the episodes?” At all three adults nods Chris started bouncing excitedly. “YES!!! PERIDOT!!!!!” 

After a moment Chris got solemn again. “Mom, Mama, Aunt Nia? I just… thank you for believing me?” Chris said tentatively. Alex just pulled him into her with tears in her eyes. 

*******

“Kelly…. I messed up! ‘That’s my girl’???? Chris is going to end up in therapy…. I messed our child up, I just know it!” 

Kelly couldn’t help but smile. She had known this would come from the moment Chris came out to them. If there was one thing she knew, it was her wife and how she would react… and as expected Alex had started pacing the moment they retired to their bedroom that night.

“Sweetheart. Okay yes, you messed up… but you can’t beat yourself up. You didn’t know you were misgendering our child when you did it. Chris hadn’t come out to us yet. And Alex… both our children are already in therapy, they’re alien children who were living on the street when Nia found them… they’ve gone through more than we will ever know, but they’ve both thrived in the years since they came to live with us. Yes this is something Chris will probably talk about in therapy, but that’s not a bad thing. You haven’t messed things up, you showed up for Chris tonight and made our child feel very loved. You are an amazing mom, now get your butt over here. This bed is entirely too big without you.” 

Alex did as she was told and moments later Kelly felt her favorite arms wrap around her from behind and Alex kissing her shoulder. 

“I’m really glad I didn’t kill you with blueberry pancakes.” Alex mumbled sleepily as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
